our invisible love
by tukiyem
Summary: Dimana jatuh cinta adalah ketika aku tak dapat melihatmu. — England/Liechtenstein; AU.


**authornote:** OHOK. disclaimernya ada di tengah! gua ga sadar ya ampun... tapi entah kenapa kayaknya disclaimer di tengah cantik juga ya (owo)/ dan ini pertama kalinya gua bikin ukliech, pair ini juga oh so kyut sekaliii. ok, plot ini mungkin akan kalian temukan di salah satu lagunya hatsune miku. just guess it yourself ok? dan sampaikan lewat ripiu :D

* * *

England membuka kelopak mata.

Ia merasakan sprei putih melekat mengalasi ranjangnya. Di antara keheningan pagi yang diam menjelang, England merasakan napas Liechtenstein yang maju mundur menyelimutinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang. Liechtenstein terlelap di depan matanya. Damai dan tenang dan cantik.

England menyukai Liechtenstein.

* * *

**disclaimer:** hetalia - axis powers © hidekaz himaruya  
**warning:** straight, ukliech, ooc, england centric, nations name used.

* * *

Bunga mawar menghadap langit, memberi pemandangan indah untuk bola mata, Liechtenstein tersenyum sumringah ketika menemukan taman bunganya sudah cantik sempurna. Begitupun England, ia tersenyum sumringah menemukan Liechtenstein tertawa begitu riang.

"Aku suka sekali mawar ini." Liechtenstein memuji bunga itu penuh cinta.

England mengangguk, _aku juga_. Gumamnya.

Liechtenstein menggeser teko yang ia gunakan untuk menyiram ke sebelahnya, berat teko itu tentu saja ia rasakan, namun sedikit demi sedikit Liechtenstein merasakan keringanan ketika teko itu bergeser ke arahnya. Yap, England tadi membantunya.

Liechtenstein tersenyum. England balas tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, bunga-bungaku! Minum yang banyak ya.." Liechtenstein berkata, dengan tawa yang terlukis jelas dalam wajahnya yang putih, seputih porselen cina. Gadis itu mengangkat tekonya dan menyiramkan air ke atas tetumbuhan yang melintang di atas hamparan taman.

England mendekati kursi besi, kemudian duduk di atasnya. Memandangi Liechtenstein.

_Kamu cantik banget_, England berbisik.

* * *

"Liech, waktunya makan siang!" Switzerland berteriak dari balik jendela, memanggil adiknya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan cerpelai dan kelinci mungil yang mengitarinya. Gadis yang memiliki iris mata biru cerah itu menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Ia mengangguk pasti.

Gadis itu mengempaskan kepalanya menuju padang rumput yang tebal. Kemudian menghela napas panjang, sembari mengelus kepala kelinci putih yang bersandar pada tubuhnya pelan, "Kakak adalah orang yang baik. Bukankah begitu?" Liechtenstein berkata.

England menghampirinya, mendekati Liechtenstein dan berbaring di sampingnya. _Tentu saja_.

* * *

Matahari menapaki tangga horizon dan menampakkan lembayung langit yang mulai terlihat oranye dalam dekapan langit, Liechtenstein berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangnya, tepatnya, rak kecil yang berada di samping ranjang, dimana sebingkai foto tergeletak di atasnya.

Di sana, ada dirinya dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah tertawa bersama.

Bukan, bukan Switzerland. Orang dalam foto ini terlalu berharga untuknya, dan kakaknya sama berharganya dengan orang yang tampak jelas dalam bingkai foto ini, orang ini selalu menyemangatinya dan berkata bahwa hari esok yang cerah selalu menunggu kita semua. Berkata bahwa tidak ada hal yang tak mungkin untuk dijalani. Motivator terbaik dan orang dengan senyuman paling indah.

Liechtenstein jatuh cinta pada orang ini.

"England..." Liechtenstein berbisik. Mendekap bingkai itu dalam. Merasakan degup jantungnya memantul dan menimbulkan suara getar yang menyedihkan. "Selamat sore, England..." Gadis itu berbisik. Wajahnya menyiratkan segaris senyum manis.

England masih duduk di pojok kamar, membaca buku, menatap Liechtenstein yang berada begitu jauh dalam pandangannya. Sesekali, lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya dan merasakan Liechtenstein tengah memanggil-manggil namanya.

_Selamat sore juga, Liechtenstein_.

* * *

Hujan menari dan meluncur menghantam tanah, mendekap udara dan membiarkan sang air retak ketika menyentuh dasar. Liechtenstein dapat merasakan suara hujan yang bermain di luar telinganya. Menimbulkan gejolak di hatinya yang tak kunjung padam.

England mendekati Liechtenstein. Berbisik _aku baik-baik saja_ dengan lembut.

"England..." Liechtenstein terisak. Gadis itu lekas berjongkok dan menyeka air matanya yang tumpah, ia dapat mendengar hatinya yang menjerit ketika melihat nama _Arthur Kirkland_ menghiasi batu nisan di depannya. Air mata bergulir menusuk jantung dan gadis itu merasa dunia ini begitu hampa tanpa lelaki itu.

Hampa.

Tak terasa, payung kelabu yang Liechtenstein gunakan melambung jatuh.

Liechtenstein mampu merasakan air hujan di malam hari menusuk kulitnya.

"Selamat tidur, England." Liechtenstein berbisik. Mengusap batu nisan kelabu itu lembut.

England tersenyum, _selamat malam, Liechtenstein_.

Sebuah payung kelabu berputar menjauh dari majikannya. Liechtenstein menangis di antara suara hujan yang melanda dadanya. Detik demi detik berlalu dan Liechtenstein merasakan roh England sepertinya memeluknya. Liechtenstein benar-benar gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.


End file.
